The use of multilateral wells has become common in facilitating the production of desired fluids, e.g. oil and gas. Well construction and/or servicing operations may be performed in a main wellbore and in lateral wellbores extending from the main wellbore. When an operation is to be performed in the main wellbore or in one of the lateral wellbores, a well string is directed to the selected wellbore. However, difficulties can arise in determining and selecting the desired wellbore particularly when the spacing between lateral wellbores is relatively short.